


You're Not Like The Others

by chokingonwhys



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad middle earth cryptids, Crack, Fëanor Is Always Hungry, Middle Earth Cryptids, Other, Vampires, Years of the Trees, psychic vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.





	You're Not Like The Others

**Author's Note:**

> [Pollys_hymnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/), [actuallyfeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor), look what you made me do! This is unacceptable. You should feel awful.

He stalked the streets of Tirion.

He slinked past the walls of gated bourgeois estates. _Insipid flatterers_.

Disaffected post-adolescents drifted in and out of public houses, supposing themselves to be patrons or mavens of poetry and art. _Dilettantes_.

 _Oh!_ Fine vibrissae lifted along the line of his jaw. _Where?_ The newly forged self-assurance of a lover whose suit has been accepted. It rippled, shimmered. The sharpness of immature wine.

 _Yes, oh yes, there._ Nostrils flared and Fëanáro nearly swooned at the scent. When his fire burned this low he was easily overwhelmed. He let himself be led past homes and guild halls, trusting his unerring yearning.

 _A boy - no, a man_ \- Fëanáro closed his eyes - _an apprentice_. He sniffed the air as delicately as one could. _An apprentice cordwainer._ He needed no thought now to navigate the tangled lanes and alleys, behind girdlers' and milliners' shops. 

He sighted his quarry: slight of build, disheveled hair, trousers fashionably tight. It had enjoyed its night. Fëanáro's cheeks prickled at the subsonic buzz of satisfaction it exuded. 

He approached. 

"Well met, good sir!" the young man called. "The houses of craft are closed for business. Seek you a destination, or do you simply stroll? The night is mild."

Fëanáro continued towards it. "I do but take the air." Not an untruth. "How fare you this fine evening?"

"Truly, the streets silver-glimmering cannot rival the glow in my heart." 

_You're so right._ "Yes, bliss fairly pours from your ears. Will you walk with me? I would hear the tale of such joyous fortune."

"I would sing of such fortune to the whole of the city!"

They were now standing quite close. "An undertaking well finished? Or can it be a fresh venture - a newfound love?" Fëanáro clapped a companionable arm about its shoulders.

The fool closed its eyes. "Her step is as the step of Nessa; the ground kisses her foot as it alights. Her voice is as buttercream. Her kiss delights the soul as it delights the mouth."

"Yes, a kiss may reach deep." With his other hand Fëanáro established a firm grip on its chin. The guttering flame in his eyes flared to life. "A kiss may reach the soul," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the other's.

The prey startled, but Fëanáro's intruding tongue slithered past its teeth to sweep across the roof of its mouth. His lungs drew deeply of its essence as it shook in Fëanáro's sinewy arms. He broke the tight seal of his lips to growl, "You are mine," then he grasped its head in both hands and resumed his sinister embrace.

Some minutes later, Fëanáro sat the limp body upright, propped against an alley wall, its head lolling at a peaceful angle. Its hair smelled of wine and its breath smelled of smoke; if anyone happened upon it before it woke they'd draw their own obvious conclusions. The poor thing would be just fine in a day or two - but its new lover might find its ardor curiously diminished.

The Spirit of Fire blazed again, stoked high by young love's triumphant blossoming. Now his stride was brisk, even vigorous. A merry laugh rolled from him like a great bell as he stalked the streets of Tirion.

**Author's Note:**

> Written Just Because. Maybe the prose is a little purple, but it's a vampire story, what do you want? Title is inspired by Alien by Katy Perry, although she didn't coin the phrase.
> 
> Unbeta'ed - if you see any obvious oopses please let me know! Concrit is welcome.
> 
> I'm mywoesaregranular on tumblr ♥


End file.
